Jealousy
by ShadohInfero
Summary: Raven has problems admitting she loves Beastboy, a mysterious charcter comes and kidnapped Raven and Terra and placed them on opposite sides of the earth. Now Beastboy only has 30 days to save only one of the Titans, Who will it be? BBT BBR
1. Gemanight

I don't own Teen Titans, I'm just a BIG Fan or any lyrics i may put in

5:00 in the morning , Cyborg was after Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven attacked endlessly at Cyborg

"Raven, stop it! What's wrong!? I can help!"

"Go away! Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" raven threw a car at Cyborg. Raven continued to run from Cyborg.

Mean While at the T Tower

Terra was taking shower, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Beastboy"

"Don't come in."

Beastboy opened the door and came in anyway.

"DAMMIT! I said not to come in!"

"Sorry, but word is, Raven's running away."

"What? Why?"

"I dunno, Cyborg's trailing her."

"We gotta go get her!"

"Kay! and uhh nice set of...oh wait ya don't have any"

"Get OUT!"

Then the Communicator rang, it was Cyborg.

"Beastboy get out here, meet me in the woods, it has to do with raven she's..."

Then they lost signal and with that BB left and Terra got dressed and they both got in the Moped

"I'm driven'!" BB yelled

"No!, your gonna kill us!"

"No way!"

"Lemme me drive Beastboy!"

"NO!"

Terra made a puppy dog eyes.

Beastboy sighed,"Fine! you can drive!"

"YESS!"

Terra kissed BB on the cheek

When they got to the woods they saw that Cyborg was Dismembered and shut off.

"Do you think Raven did this, Beastboy?" Terra asked

"She wouldn't have done this, would she?"

"Beastboy, Ravens over there! But who's the guy with her?"

"I dunno, lets go check"

BB and Terra ran up and hid behind a tree feet away, but they could barely hear what they were saying, but heard some of it.

"Raven!" BB screamed

"Oh No, its Red X! Beastboy stay back!"

"It's Red X, he might hurt Raven, we have to watch her back!"

"But don't blow our cover"...

...Eventually Beastboy got bored so he started singing.

"There she goes, shakin' that ass on the flo',

bumpin' and grindin' dat pole,

the way she grindin' dat pole, i think I'm losin' control"

"Beastboy, what are you doing !?" Terra asked

"What? I'm bored!" he whined.

Mean While Raven Was Talking With Red X

"What do you want?" Raven asked getting ready to attack, her eyes, glowing white.

"Nothing much, I know you have a problem, I know you like Beastboy, and your jealous of Terra, because Beastboy seems to like her pretty much."

"Shut UP!" Raven screamed then threw 3 trees at him.

"Chill out!"

"I don't like the green, freaky, perverted wannabe!"

"Lies , lies , and more lies, you are so sad Raven, if you like him so much, why don't you just ask him out?

"I told you i don't like him! Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven picked up boulders and began throwing them.

"Raven, why can't you ever admit anything to yourself? "

"There's nothing to admit dammit, so go AWAY! Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven started throwing more boulders at Red X.

"You leave me no choice!".

Red X and raven started fighting, Red X Punched Raven in the chest, Raven fell as she began to stand up she started to cough up blood!

"Raven!!" BB screamed and transformed into a Rhino and trucked Red X. Red X flipped and landed on his feet.

"How long were you standing there?" Red X asked

"Long enough! What are you doing here? What you wanna get ass handed to?"

"Hmph I'm outta here" Red X jumped on a tree and began leaping tree to tree.

"Raven you ok?" Terra asked

"I'm ok, but how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Cyborg told us, and speaking of Cyborg what happened to him?" Terra asked.

"I just Dismembered his body apart and shut him off, But i could turn him on, Sorry about this Terra, Beastboy."

They stood up and went to put Cyborg together again and turned him on.

"Hey, you guys caught Raven, But what happened? Last thing I remembered was I was chasing Raven and everything went blank."

"Sorry Cyborg, can we all go home and just forget about this?" Raven said

"We want an explanation!" Beastboy demanded.

"This is my business and none of yours so stop asking dammit!" Raven screamed! Everything behind her within ten feet blew up!

"Ok, ok. Guys stop asking her or we might end up being the one blowing up!" Cyborg pleaded.

"Fine lets go home." Terra said

"kay." replied BB

so Terra drove Cyborg home on BB's moped, and BB turned into a cheetah and ran home.

The next Day

"Wow what a night!" BB said while laying in his room.

"hmm, I'm gonna go check on Raven to see if she's ok."

BB stood up and started walking out of his room, turned and walk through the hall to Raven's room.

"Uhh, Raven... you awake?"

" Beastboy, its 5:am, what do you want at a time like this?"

"well, I just wanna ask you, What was going on between you an Red X?"

"Why would you wanna know? You got Terra, go bother her."

" Raven... are you jealous?"

"No!, Azarath Metrion Zynthos" Raven screamed and threw Beastboy through the wall right behind him and ended up in Terra's room.

"What a dweeb, why would I be jealous, Beastboy's just a green perverted dweeb!" Raven said before going to sleep.

"Beastboy? quite an entrance, wouldn't you say? So what's up? Terra asked

"heh-heh, nothing really, but something's wrong with Raven, She seems really pissed." BB replied while struggling to stand up.

"She might be tired, that's all."

"Whatever you say, Terra."

"Come sit." Terra said while scooting over for BB to sit."So what's really up, Beastboy?" Terra continued.

"Well, I think Raven's jealous... of us."

"Why? We're just friends!"

"Yeah. heh-heh, why would she think that!?"

"Beastboy, are you ok?

"Yeah, heh, I think I'm gonna go sleep now."

"Beastboy! Have you seen Robin and Starfire?"

"Oh, there on vacation, they went to Hawaii. Good-Night!"

Beastboy walked out the door, all of a sudden, there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Beastboy walked began walking to the kitchen. **_I hope they don't take the Tofu!_ **Beastboy heard another Crash in the Kitchen. There, Standing in front of the kitchen was A tall figure, A figure with two burning red eyes. It turned around and looked at Beastboy.

"Who are you?!" Beastboy screamed.

"WHA!, YOU DON"T KNOW WHO I AM? I"M AM GEMANIGHT! I AM THE STRONGEST IN ALL GALAXIES! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	2. Pyro

**And Again; I don't own T.T. Only Pyro and Gemanight, and the plot and maybe more characters in the next Chapter. And i don't care if the characters seems OOC Thanks to those who didn't mind Them OOC. **

"Why are you here?" Beast boy screamed at Gemanight

"I'M AFTER TERRA, AND RAVEN! HAVE YOU SEEN THEM?!"

"No i think you have the wrong...address?"

"YOU'RE A PRETTY BAD LIAR!" Gemanight swung his sword at BB. But luckily bb turned himself into a Humming bird and flew right over Gemanight and turned into a whale.

"HMM, NICE STRATEGY BUT I KNOW ALL OF YOUR TACTICS BEASTBOY!" Gemanight said while balancing BB in his whale form with a pinky! Then Gemanight threw

BeastBoy out the window!

Then there was a splash heard. Gemanight jumped out the window and landed on BeastBoy!

"AAHHHHH!!" BB screamed on the top of his lungs. All of a sudden There were glowing rocks around Gemanight!There stood Terra.

"Terra, don't help, you get killed!" Beastboy screamed with Gemanight still standing on him. Terra shot the rocks at Gemanight. It was shot so hard it knocked Gemanight off of him and into the water!

Beast Boy sat up. "Terra, Becaref..." then BeastBoy coughed up blood. lot and lots of blood. then Beastboy fell. Was he dead?

"Beastboy!" Terra screamed when she looked at BB. Then without knowing Terra was hit by the side of the sword!

"1 DOWN- 1 TO GO!" Gemanight's voice boomed!

Ravens Room

"What The heck is going on?" Raven flew to the kitchen, she saw the window broken and flew out of it and saw Gemanight!

"What are you doing with BB and the fucking Bitch!" Raven screamed

"AH, SO YOU ARE RAVEN."

"What do you want!?!"

"YOUR COMIN WITH ME!"

"No! Gimme back my friends! Azarath Metrion Zynthos!!!!!!!" Raven picked up the stones and began shooting them at Gemanight!

"I HAVE UNDER ESTIMATED YOU! BUT NOW I WONT HOLD BACK!! YURI MAGNE VOLG SUTHI!!!" Then all of a sudden, Gemanight started to glow red! He pulled

out the sword and chanted some more, then the sword began to blaze! Then he swung that sword at Raven. Raven flew back from the impact and slammed into the building, and went right through it too! Then Gemanight teleports behind her and punched her into the lake!

"Beastboy!!" Raven screamed. _Is this the end?_

Then when Raven started to drown, someone teleported behind her and picked her up. This Kid was glowing White.

"You ok?" the kid asked

"Y-yeah" then the kid teleported raven and himself to the top of the Titan tower.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as she sat up. then all of a sudden she began coughing up blood!

"Relax, you gotta rest up, The name's Pyro. You must be..." you but his index and middle finger to his forehead "Raven."

"Yeah" _Who is this guy? and what's that lump on his back? is he trying to hide something? i better keep my guard up!_

Pyro only had on black baggy pants and a thick black hoody, He had .

"Ok Raven, go find a place to lay down. I'll go and save your friends."

"Ok, but try not to save Terra."

"I see your jealous-" Then Raven interrupted:

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" then she through a rock at him but he chanted something, then a white force field came out of no where!

_Is he from Azarath? He can't be. Wheres's he from?_

" Temper-Temper, 'Aight, Be right back" Pyro put his two fingers on his forehead and chanted something, and this time Raven heard what he said.

_hmm, Tenkai Umi Yagi. Sounds familiar. i gotta go check out the library_


End file.
